Sensual Touches
by efronxhudgensx
Summary: “Is there a reason why you keep getting kicked out of class?” “Because I wanna get thrown here to see you more.” Just to see her more or touch her more? TxG Was Oneshot, now Twoshot - "So Much for That Matching Necklace" . Rated “T” for suggestive themes.
1. Sensual Touches

**Sensual Touches**

_**Summary: **_**"Is there a reason why you keep getting kicked out of class?"** **"Because I wanna get thrown here to see you more."** **Just to see her more or touch her more? TxG Oneshot. Rated "T" for suggestive themes.**

"Get out, Bolton!" Ms. Linton had had enough with this boy. This has been the fifth time she had kicked him out of her class in a week. "Your behavior is unacceptable, Mr. Bolton!"

"Fine." Troy walked out the door with Ms. Linton dragging him by the arm. She pushed open the classroom door of the class across the hall from her and told Troy to sit in the back.

"Hello, Ms. Linton." Ms. Darbus greeted her. "Is there something wrong?"

"Can you have Troy to sit in the back for this class. I've had enough of him in my health class." The blonde, _young_, and good-looking teacher, Ms. Linton, smiled at Ms. Darbus who is blonde and _middle aged_.

"Of course. No problem. But it has been the fifth time of the week." Ms. Darbus shook her head slightly. "And he acts perfectly fine sitting in the back."

"I don't know what's bothering him in my class but he just can't behave."

Ms. Darbus didn't understand. She knew Troy can be a troublemaker at times, but every time he sits in the back of her class, he acts fine. "Ok, I'll have him in the back."

"Thanks." Ms. Linton gave Ms. Darbus a smile in thanks before she glares at Troy and leaves the classroom to get back to her students.

Ms. Darbus continued to give her lecture about literature.

While Troy, only has his eyes for one thing, not a thing, one girl… Gabriella Montez, the brunette beauty. Troy has been getting himself in trouble on purpose just to get kicked out of his biology class and being sent over to Ms. Darbus' English class.

Troy knew that Gabriella had English when he had health. And with Ms. Linton's health classroom close to Ms. Darbus' English classroom, every time a student misbehaves and is disrupting the class, Ms. Linton would throw him/her over to Ms. Darbus' class and sit there for the rest of the class.

Troy, usually wouldn't cause disturbance in class, but he had been getting himself in trouble… on purpose. He continued to stare at Gabriella, from head to toe. She was wearing her hair down, her curls cascading down her shoulders, a white shirt with straps to tie around her neck, a denim skirt that is right above knee length, and what seems to be a pair of open toed, three inched white heels with a small girly bow on top of it. Just looking at her body gets Troy Bolton turned on. Her figure kills him. And the fact that Gabriella was wearing a short skirt today, didn't help much.

Troy didn't like her friends too much, however. Her friends are so uptight. They all fear that Troy would use her like guys do to hot girls. So whenever her friends see him, they'll give him the glare.

"Mr. Bolton?" The blonde teacher said to Troy as he continued to check the brunette out. "Troy Bolton!"

Gabriella can feel his eyes on her. Lately, whenever he gets sent here, she can feel Troy's eyes burning wholes on her. Especially on her boobs. She didn't quite understand this… you see… Gabriella's just a "C" cup. There are cheerleaders with bigger boobs than her.

"Troy Bolton! Detention if you still won't answer me!" Ms. Darbus was getting mad. Troy must be daydreaming or something. Or he's just ignoring her on purpose.

"Oh… Sorry." Troy turned his head to Ms. Darbus. "I was uh…"

"Looking at Gabriella's boobs." Sharpay rolled her eyes.

That immediately caught Ms. Darbus' attention. "Pardon me?" She turned around to face Sharpay.

"Yeah, Troy was staring at Gabi's boobs. It's so obvious." The blonde shrugged.

"Sharpay!" Gabriella hissed. "Ms. Darbus, please don't listen to Sharpay. She's just joking." She didn't want to get Troy in trouble. Why? Because… she actually feels attractive when Troy stare at her like that. So why not?

"Hm…" Ms. Darbus didn't know what to say. She just dropped the subject and went back to teaching.

And Troy's eyes laid back on Gabriella.

Gabriella turned around, gave him a suggestive grin and fixed her shirt. She ran her hands down from her neck to her thigh. Making Troy almost drool. Was she playing with him?

Sharpay raised an eyebrow at the _horny _couple. Gabriella's been touching herself and glancing back. And Troy's been staring at her like he's watching some porn movie. What the hell was going on?

* * *

**After class…**

Everyone walked out the classroom, including the teacher, it was free period. But… excluding the _horny_ couple.

Troy walked up to sit next to her in a seat. "So…"

"It's free period." Gabriella said suggestively.

"Yeah…" He nodded, placing his hands on her upper thigh.

"Ok, Troy, let's get this sorted out before we go at anything in here." She said, removing his hands from her upper thigh.

"Ok…" Troy groaned. He just wanted to touch her so bad. "What do you wanna sort out?"

"Is there a reason why you keep getting kicked out of class?"

"Oh god…" Troy sighed. "Why did you have to ask that…"

"Is it really that hard to answer me?" Gabriella raised an eyebrow. "You better answer me or no treat for you." He knew exactly what she meant. Just the two of them in an empty classroom… Hm… But of course she was just flirting with him. She didn't exactly mean she'd fuck him.

"I've been getting kicked out because of my behavior." Troy shrugged.

"Really? And why such behavior?" Gabriella smirked.

"Because I wanna get thrown here to see you more." Troy grinned.

She giggled. He acted so badly just so he could see her? "Troy!" She slapped him on the arm. "Don't do that! If you get kicked out for more than five times, you can possibly get sent to the principal's and get suspended!" She didn't want him to get in trouble just because he likes checking her out. "If you wanna see me, you can always sit with me at lunch. We're friends… remember?" Gabriella looked away a little saying that. She didn't want Troy to be just her friend. Sharpay and Taylor always teased her about Troy. Gabriella flirts with him… a lot, whenever she sees him. And the flirting gets to the point where they start touching each other, like what Troy just did, touching her upper thigh. Her friends don't get how she can let Troy touch her like that, friends don't _grope_ friends. And that hurts Gabriella, they can touch each other like a couple, but yet, he never asked her out, never kissed her, never pointed out anything obvious between them.

Troy can't make out a word. That's exactly why he never really sit with Gabriella at lunch. They were just friends. And that hurts him sometimes. She probably doesn't feel the same way. Even when he touches her, she doesn't care because she didn't mind. It wasn't because she was flirting with him. It was because she didn't _care_ him touching her. That means the way she looked at him sexily during class wasn't flirting either. She was just doing that for fun. She thought that Troy was just _joking _and wasn't _flirting._

Gabriella sighed mentally. Why? Why the awkward silence?

The silence continued until Troy broke it. "Gabi…"

She immediately looked up. "Yeah?"

"When I touch you, do you consider that as… flirting?" Troy scratched the back of his neck. Gabi notice he does that a lot… when he's nervous.

"What do you mean by _touching_?" She gave him a smirk.

He bit his bottom lip, "Like this." he placed his hands on her waist as they moved slowly and sensually down her waist to her thigh.

Gabriella moaned softly. What kind of question was Troy asking her? If this wasn't flirting, then what is? This is the maximum of flirting you can get! "I'd be lying if I said no." She closed her eyes, enjoying his hands on her.

He grinned, sexy enough to get any girl turned on, maybe even lesbians. "Hm… then do all of your guy friends touch you like that?"

Gabi fluttered her eyes open. What did he mean? Well, the answer is no, hell no! Only Troy ever touched her like that. "Well… No." She answered after thinking for a second.

"Then… why are we still just friends?" The blue-eyed boy stood up from his seat, his tone more serious now.

Why? Gabriella didn't know why. She never lets any other boy touch her like that, only Troy, but still, Troy was just a friend. What was wrong with her? Everything finally clicked! She never thought about why she didn't let any other of her guy friends touch her like that! And the reason why she wanted Troy to touch her! They didn't act like just friends! Gabriella couldn't answer it. She couldn't put it in words. But she did know how to change the fact that they are just friends.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, kissed him like she'll never see him again. She slowly snaked her hands around his neck while his hands slid down and wrapped his arm around her petite waist, giving him an entrance after he had licked her bottom lip, Gabriella moaned. Troy was a better kisser than she thought he was (if that was even possible). He slowly moved Gabriella towards the desk and she slowly slid on the smooth surface, making her high heels almost fall off. Troy slowly pushed her even further back the desk as a pencil fell off the desk. When oxygen was finally needed, they pulled away with the widest grins on their faces. They didn't let go of each other just yet, with Gabriella still sitting on the desk with her hands snaked around his neck, and his hands has moved from her waist to her thigh.

"I wanna be more than friends, Troy." She said after a minute or two of silence. She moved her hands to the back of his head, running her hands in that shaggy, brown, hair.

"I do too." He moved one hand to her cheek as he caressed it.

Gabriella smiled. She could not feel any happier. It's perfect because it's right before lunch time. Now she can tell all her friends about Troy and ramble on how much she loves him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled at her also. "And will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!" She hugged him, wrapping her legs around his waist as they kissed again, this time even more heated. Troy was carrying Gabriella with his hand son her ass as her heels flew off her feet and landed on the teacher's desk. Troy put Gabriella down to sit on the teacher's desk as he continued to kiss her, knocking down everything on the desk, Ms. Darbus' water bottle, her stack of papers to grade, her pencils, and almost her computer off the desk.

Troy's hands slid up to the strap tied around her neck, untying half of the strap, they can hear the classroom door slam open, not pulling away fast enough, they could hear their teacher yell.

"Bolton, Montez! This is not your living room couch!" Ms. Darbus yelled in disgust.

The couple pulled away from each other as Gabriella retied her strap to her shirt that was halfway undone by Troy, and put her heels back on.

Ms. Darbus wasn't the only one that was shaking her head at them, Ms. Linton was there also.

"Bolton! You do not touch a girl like that on campus!" Troy immediately removed his hands from under Gabriella's shirt.

"You two are a mess! If we didn't walk in soon enough, you guys would be doing inappropriate activities on each other!" Ms. Linton, being the sex education (health) teacher, was doing her part of warning teenagers about sex.

Troy shrugged jokingly. "I still have that condom you passed out during class in my pocket."

Gabi hissed at him. "Troy!" She slapped him playfully on the arm.

Ms. Linton was about to speak but Ms. Darbus cut her off.

"And why did you two knock everything off my desk?!" Ms. Darbus was furious.

"Um…"

"Get out, you two!" Ms. Linton yelled. "Get out!"

"Are you sure you don't want me to clean it back up?" Gabriella didn't want to get in more trouble.

"GET OUT!" Ms. Darbus yelled.

"Ok…" The couple walked fast out of the classroom as Ms. Linton slammed the door shut.

"Damn, baby, I wanted to fuck you real hard in there." Troy groaned.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm so happy my first time with you didn't end up in Ms. Darbus' classroom."

"So where do you want it to be?" He asked her seductively.

"In the janitor's closet." She giggled as she pulled Troy into the dark closet near them.

**A/N: I don't know if this was good. I mean, it's alright. But I'm not so sure about the end. What do you think? I might be coming out with tons of oneshots because oneshots are more my thing than stories since I have a series on YouTube. Anyway. Please review. I'll be writing a lot of onethos, don't worry. Lol. **

**Natalie.**


	2. So Much for That Matching Necklace

**So Much for That Matching Necklace**

**Twoshot… with the same characters from Sensual Touches.**

Gabriella colored her fifth heart she drew on the paper. She smiled to herself as she touched her promise ring Troy gave her. They've been going strong for five months! And he already promised himself to her.

Sharpay watched her friend play with that so-called promise ring and smiling to herself. She really hates Troy. He's just using her. But that thought slowly faded away because of all the things he did for Gabriella for the past few months seemed… sweet. Maybe… she should give him a chance to be friends and let him in the group of friends.

Gabriella usually pays attention to class but it's hard when your boyfriend promised to give you a matching necklace to your promise ring during lunch which was right after English, the current class she was in right now.

The brunette stared at no one in particular, she was just focusing on an object to stare at so she could daydream. She wanted the necklace so bad! She wanted to know what the note was engraved on the back of it. Her ring had _I love you, Brie. -Troy_, on the inside of it. Those simple words meant so much to Gabriella. She tried to imagine how the necklace looked like. Probably pretty because Troy has pretty good taste… at least to Gabriella he does. She laughed to herself quietly. But loud enough to catch Ms. Darbus' and the class's attention.

"Ms. Montez, would you like to read what you have down about Shakespeare?" The English teacher lowered her glasses.

She bit her bottom lip, she didn't have anything on her paper except… _I love [heart] Troy Bolton, Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, G loves [heart] T, and Troy loves [heart] Brie, and Troy is sexxxxyyyyy._ She was caught dead this time. And yes, she spelled sexy with all the x's and the y's. That's how sexy Gabriella thinks Troy really is. Well… who could blame her?

"It's alright, Ms. Montez… you won't be embarrassed. Just read what you have." Ms. Darbus gave her a reassuring smile, which will definitely flip upside down once she sees what _Mrs. Gabriella Bolton _had written on her paper.

"Uh… Gabriella lost her voice today… she has a sore throat." Sharpay tried to help her best friend out after looking over at her paper to find nothing but doodles and the word _Troy_ all over the place.

"Oh… well, Ms. Montez always writes great essay, why don't you read it for her?" Ms. Darbus motioned Sharpay to stand up and read Gabriella's paper for her.

"Um…" The blonde sighed. "Uh… I wanna save my voice for the musical?"

Ms. Darbus was losing her patience, she went over to Gabriella's side and picked up the paper, expecting a long, and detailed essay. But instead, she found doodles, not just any, doodles about Troy Bolton.

"I wonder what this has to do with Shakespeare…" The teacher frowned. "I love Troy Bolton, Mrs. Gabriella Bolton, G loves T, Troy loves Brie, and an inappropriate comment about Troy that I don't want to read aloud."

The class laughed and giggled. The cheerleaders just smirked. They don't like Gabriella since she _stole_ Troy away from them. Troy was every girl's dream boy at East High except Taylor, Sharpay and her group of friends who think he's a player.

Gabriella blushed a beet red. Everyone knows that Gabriella and Troy were going out. As a matter of fact, Ms. Darbus and Ms. Linton also know that they have a wild sex life, catching them making out and trying to have sex in various places on school property.

"I'm not surprised by this really." Ms. Darbus said under her breath.

"Gabriella, please step out the door."

"Ok…" Gabriella got up and walked over to the door and stepped outside to the hallway.

Ms. Darbus followed after, as soon as she got out there, she grabbed Gabriella by the arm, and escorted her into Ms. Linton's classroom. "If you're not going to do what I assign you, then I want you out of my class."

* * *

"Montez, sit in the back of the classroom. And please, no talking." Ms. Linton glared at the brunette. Troy was sitting in the back of the classroom today, which was exactly why Ms. Linton glared at Gabriella.

Troy looked beside him to find his girlfriend sitting there smiling at him.

"What's with that sexy grin on your face, babe?" He said in a low voice so the teacher can't hear. He grabbed her hands from on top of the desk and intertwined their fingers.

"Nothing… I just really want that necklace." Gabriella whispered back.

"I'm glad. You'll see it at lunch."

Hearing whispers, Ms. Linton turned her attention to the back of the classroom. She felt stupid to even give Montez and Bolton a chance to sit together. "This is the last chance I will give to you two back there. One more whisper and I'll separate you two. I don't think you'll like that since you two are in high school and should know better."

"Sorry…" Troy gave her an apologetic smile. But it was fake. He wasn't sorry. He turned back to Gabriella and started to whisper to her again. "So why'd you get kicked out of Darbus' class?"

Gabriella blushed. Did she really have to tell him? "Nothing…"

"C'mon… I'm pretty sure it won't be that bad…"

"Fine, I got kicked out because I was doodling all over my classwork assignment."

"And what was it that you were doodling?" Troy smirked, expecting something funny.

"Hearts and y'know…" She blushed even a deeper red.

"Yeah… that's _all_ you drew." He rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Ms. Linton tried to continue teaching, ignoring the noises the two lovebirds are making. She could careless about their talking. It's their own good. If Troy thinks that he's good enough for the test next class and thinks that he could talk to Gabriella, then fine. She should be caring less.

"So…" Gabriella smirked. "Can I take a peek of the necklace you're gonna give me?"

"No…"

She pouted. "Please?" She let go of his hand and placed her hand on his thigh. "I'll give _you_ what you want later…"

"Don't even try seducing me in class to get me to show you that necklace." Troy shook his head.

"Are you sure seducing you isn't gonna work?"  
The truth is, it does work. That's why he didn't want her to be seducing him. He didn't want to ruin the surprise. But obviously, his eager girlfriend isn't the most patient person on Earth. "Yes I'm sure."

"Aw…. Please baby…" She kept the pout on her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." He wanted to kiss her but his brain was reminded that he was in class by Ms. Linton's voice.

"So… everyone… sex isn't a joke. Sex is serious." The teacher wrote down the term _Chlamydia_ and _STDs_ on the board. Oh the joy of health class…

Gabriella was still feeling and touching Troy on the thigh, trying to seduce him and get him to show her her necklace. Troy was trying to get control of himself. He just wanted to kiss Gabriella so hard and rip her clothes off. Sounds like rape, but the couple is always so horny, it's _hardcore_ for them.

Looking at the smirk on Gabriella's face and Troy's facial expressions, Ms. Linton knew exactly what was going on back there. Not like she hasn't caught them trying to do the same exact thing before. "Troy, would you like to come up here write another STD on the board?"

"Uh… no…" Troy seem to make out. He was trembling by the way Gabriella was touching him.

"Well… I don't take no's as answers. Come up here and list another STD please?" Ms. Linton wanted Troy to get out of his seat so he can wipe those weird facial expressions off his face.

"Sure." He answered emotionlessly. Gabriella's hands slid off of Troy's jeans and onto her own lap when he gets up to go up the board.

He stood there and thought for a minute. He hardly ever listens to half of the things Ms. Linton says in class and he could careless about STDs since Gabi definitely doesn't have them. Who else will he sleep with?

He wrote down the most well known one… of course, AIDS. And then went back to his seat and sat down.

"Good…" Ms. Linton smiled slightly.

Gabriella placed her hand back on his thigh, moving it towards his… dick.

"Stop…" Troy muttered. He knew he'd have to give in with her touching him like that. He can swear to God that he has the worse boner right now.

"Ooh… Troy's got a boner…" She smirked. "I'll stop if you show it to me. I can't wait for that long."

"It's just one more hour babe… then you'll be able to see it. And I'll put it around your neck."

She moved her hands to his jeans' pocket, feeling a box inside, she reached in quickly and took out the blue box.

Troy's eyes widened. He wanted to show it to her at lunch! Ugh… she won.

Gabriella smirked at him and was about to open it before Troy snatched it out of her tiny hands. She frowned, struggling to get it back from him, now she was sitting on Troy's lap, struggling to get out of his grip.

Ms. Linton couldn't take it anymore… she had been trying to ignore the couple but she had failed. "Get out of that position now!"

Everyone in the class were surprised by Ms. Linton's sudden anger.

"Both of you, Bolton and Montez, principal's office… NOW!"

Gabriella glared at Troy. If he had given into her, she could have been fine sitting here instead of being sent to the principals office.

"I'm tired of you two touching and giggling at each other… Now OUT!" Ms. Linton grabbed them both by the arm and out their seats towards the door.

* * *

Luckily, they didn't get in any big trouble except a lecture straight from the rules and guidelines book of East High.

Troy walked down the hall hand-in-hand with his girlfriend with occasional greetings like, 'Hey!' 'Hi!' 'Troy… my man!' 'Watch out asshole!' Well, the last one coming from the gang of kids who get high after lunch.

After buying their lunch, the couple sat down along with Chad, and Gabriella's friends.

And now… Troy could finally show his girlfriend the necklace that cause them a lecture in the principal's office.

"Gabi…" He started, "I love you… so much. And I want this to remind you that everyday." Troy pulled out the box from his pockets and opened it. She gasped. It was a heart and a key. Her boyfriend put it around her neck slowly as she examined the silver key on it. She flipped it over to the back where it reads _forever_. Then on the back of the heart, it reads _I will love you… forever. - Troy_.

"Aw…" Gabriella smiled at Troy. "This is the sweetest thing a guy could ever do to me… ever." She kissed him on the lips tenderly. "I love you too, Troy… forever."

Sharpay awed inside. Maybe Troy wasn't such a player to her best friend after all.

**A/N: Hmm…. I don't know which one's better, probably the last one. Hopefully this wasn't too bad. I don't think this was as funny as the other one but oh well. I tried my best since I have exams coming up and other school crap. But you know, education always comes first if I want a bright future. :] Anyway… please leave a review!**

**Natalie.**


End file.
